Free Spirited Sasuke
by kimcat
Summary: After a conversation with Naruto Sasuke's personality takes a turn, for the best or the worst no one knows.CRACK! I wrote this when I was like 10... flames welcome


AN/ Well, I wrote this about two years ago, so yaaa if it's a little strange...blame it on that.

* * *

Naruto was training. He had weights on his arms and legs to strengthen his run and punch. His training consisted of running and punching the poor defenseless trees around him. 

"Idiot!" said a voice from behind. Naruto stood up and came face to face with Sasuke, his rival.

"Humph" Naruto span around and went to the small river to soak his tired feet, "Just leave me alone!" Naruto yawned; he had been out training for almost 6 hours. He stood up, slipped on a rock and then fell back and landed face first into the shallow river.

"You're such a loser" Sasuke said.

"Why do you always have to make fun of me and why haven't you left yet?" Naruto growled as he stepped out of the river. Sasuke just stood and watched Naruto who stared back with anger and frustration in his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well?" Naruto asked, still staring

"Fine then, bye" Sasuke said as he turned to leave. Naruto yelped as he fell back into the river and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out.

--

"How long were you training for last night?" Sasuke asked after he woke Naruto up.

"Why do you care?" Naruto growled.

"Just asking" Sasuke snapped back.

You didn't answer my question from before" Naruto said.

"Which question?" Sasuke asked.

"Why you continually make fun of me!" Naruto snapped.

"Umm…. Well… truth be told…" Sasuke started.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, frustrated with his babbling.

'I wonder if he knows about my past. Is that it?' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm… ugh… I'm jealous" Sasuke said quietly.

"Jealous? Of me?! Pah! oh wait…. You're... Serious?" Naruto asked, surprised. Sasuke was serious, he could tell because he stared downward and his eyes had changed, normally they were cold, hard and emotionless. But now they were like his own, soft and sorry.

"Why? I'm the kid who will never fit in!? I'm the guy who gets tortured because of something I had no control over!" Naruto said in angry confusion.

"What? No! What are you talking about?" Sasuke said confused.

"Oh! Umm... well… ugh... I'm sure you'd like to know what I'm talking about!" Naruto said casually scratching his head

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Sasuke said as he sat down beside Naruto.

"Umm… well... No! But that's not the point! How can you be jealous of me?" Naruto said as he lay back and looked at the sky.

"That!" Sasuke said as he moved his hand and pointed at Naruto.

"What? How I lay in the grass? Sleep out in the woods?" Naruto said confused.

"No! How you're able to just do things without worrying what other people think!" Sasuke said as he leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Well... You do what ever you want!" Sasuke said and looked at Naruto they stared, blinked then looked back up at the sky.

"And you can't? Sheesh! Just go! Don't mind me! Don't hold back!" Naruto said.

"That's just it! You can do it, but I have restraints! That's what I'm jealous of! You can do stuff without worry of other peoples opinions!" Sasuke said.

"Well then, we'll just have to get rid of those restraints!" Naruto smiled.

"That's the problem! You're the free spirit no matter what you have to endure; you can always keep a positive attitude!" Sasuke said with a yawn.

"I'll going to help you then" Naruto said.

"I'm going to stand up before I fall asleep" Sasuke said and started to move but Naruto put his arm across his chest pushing him down. "If you're tired, sleep!" Naruto said and rolled over to the opposite of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and taking Narutos advice, fell asleep.

**---**

"Hmmm" Sasuke moaned as he looked around. "How long was I sleeping?" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked at Naruto, who was drooling and sucking his thumb.

"He fell asleep too? Naruto rolled away from Sasuke and hit his head on a rock.

"Neyaaaa!" What the..." Naruto sat up grabbed the rock and threw it into the water.

"Way to show the inanimate object who's boss" Sasuke smirked.

"See there you go!" Naruto smiled.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"See, you're talking more and joking around, that's what I was saying! No restraints. Don't be embarrassed!" Naruto said as he stood up and started stretching his tired muscles.

"Hey I guess your right! It... it... it felt good!" Sasuke said with wide eyes then smiled and looked upwards as if thinking to himself.

"Ummm... yea... well I'm going for something to eat. See you!" Naruto turned and waved leaving Sasuke alone in the woods.

"Just do whatever comes to mind? Hmmmm… I'll try it" Sasuke said to himself and ran off deeper into the woods.

---

Naruto returned to the spot where Sasuke was an hour later but Sasuke was gone. Naruto noticed there were footprints leading into a deeper part of the woods. Maybe he went to a deeper part of the river Naruto thought and followed the prints.

"Ummm... what are you doing?" he asked once he found Sasuke.

"I took your advice! I did what ever came to mind?" Sasuke smiled.

"So you're hanging on a tree because you took my advice to not resist impulses??" Naruto said as he pulled him off the tree.

"Yep!" Sasuke said as he ran off.

"Great I've created a not as evil as before but still a monster Sasuke!" Naruto thought to him self as he ran after him.

"This is fun!" Sasuke said as he weaved through the trees. Naruto ran in front of him but he just ran past him.

"He wants to be like me? Hmm?" Naruto said to himself then sped up and followed. He noticed that Sasuke was weaving really close to the trees

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke kept running but turned his head to face Naruto then smacked into a large tree, falling backwards. "I f he wants to be like me then he can be clumsy too" Naruto said to himself. Sasuke opened his eyes and rubbed his new and rather large bump on his head, but instead of freaking out or trying to kill him because he had a bruise on his beautiful face like he thought he would he just… smiled. "Ummm... now you're creeping me out!" Naruto said as he helped Sasuke up

"I feel better! Care free even!" Sasuke said as he started jumping up and down.

"Well there's a fine line between care free and psycho!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke" Sakura called, she was close by.

'Great' Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke stopped jumping and ran over to Sakura, grabbing her shoulders.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said lovingly.

"Here, he likes you, I don't! Bye!" Sasuke said after he pushed her over to Naruto who stared at him. They both watched as Sasuke ran off. Naruto turned around and started banging his head on the closest tree

"Umm... what just happened and what are you doing?" Sakura said a little annoyed and definitely confused.

"Firstly Sasukes gone insane and secondly this is a dream so I'm trying to wake up!" Naruto said as he continued to bang his head on the tree.

"Does banging your head on the tree hurt?" Sakura said trying to stay calm.

"Yes"

"So then what does that tell you?" Sakura asked, her eye twitching.

"That it's not a dream, I know... now... but maybe if I'm lucky I'll pass out and everything will go away!" Naruto kept banging his head on the tree until Sakura stopped him.

"You know I envy you!" she said shaking her head

"DEAR GOD NO!!! NOT YOU TOO!!! AHHHH!! Ugh... just so I don't go insane as well what do you envy?" he said nervously.

"How you can inflict pain on yourself without worry of head injury! Sakura said with a calm laugh. 'Although that's probably because he doesn't have much to lose in there' she thought.

"We better catch up to the resent escape E from the mental institution!" Naruto joked with Sakura close behind.

They caught up to Sasuke not far from where they were... or rather Sasukes shoes and the bandages that he had on his arms and legs "Well… at least we know he was here" Sakura said as she picked up Sasukes things.

"It looks like he's headed towards the water fall" Naruto said slightly aggravated. Once Sakura picked up all of Sasukes things they continued running.

"So what's wrong with my Sasuke?" Sakura said looking like she was ready to kill.

"Well I'd rather not say... but since you're threatening to kill me... I'll tell you just don't tell Sasuke I told you" Naruto said trying to avoid the trees.

"Umm... ok?" Sakura said with an evil, confused look about her.

"Well Sasuke said he was jealous of my... well… he called it free spirit and now he's trying to be free spirited too!" Naruto said with a weird smile and an insane little giggle that made Sakura shudder.

They went to the water fall and they found Sasukes shirt lying on the ground. Sakura picked it up and looked over Narutos shoulder nervously. "What?" Naruto said. Sakura pointed and Naruto span around to look at what she seemed to be scared of. It was Sasuke and he was stripping! Naruto smacked his hand on his head while still watching. Sasuke took off his shorts and was now running around in his boxers.

The two didn't know whether he saw them and just didn't care or was to busy being crazy that he didn't notice his two horrified teammates. Either way, Sasuke was still running around in circles, wearing only his boxers.

Ok... Even I wouldn't do that!" Naruto yelled to the basket case instead he stared at the water with a weird grin on his face. He started running towards the water

"SKINNY DIPPING!!!" he yelled as he threw his boxers in the air. Narutos jaw dropped.

Sakura screamed, then yelled at Naruto "What did you say to him?!"

"I told him that it wouldn't hurt to go with the impulse once in a while" Naruto said as he coward in fear from Sakura.

"But if that's all you told him... something wrong with him... he wouldn't do that... did you bribe him? No... you couldn't of... what would you bribe him with? Hmmm?" she said half to Naruto and half to herself.

"You know that looks like fun! I'm going to join him!" Naruto said with a laugh. Sakura stood scared stiff.

"Please tell me you're joking!" she said shivering at the thoughts that passed through her head.

Naruto smiled "What do you think?"

Sakuras eye twitched, "With that I really don't know!" she shook her head "Come on Naruto?! Ahhhh!!!" she shrieked as he ran off towards Sasuke and kicked off his shoes then off went the pants. Sakura fainted

"Heh, heh she is such a scardy cat and she faints too easily" Naruto said as he pulled up his pants and ran over to Sasuke "Ok Sasuke you might make some one go blind so put some pants on… or at least these!" Naruto shoved the boxers in his face. Sasuke turned around and Naruto put them on his head. Sasuke reluctantly put them on then went over to Sakura to get his clothes to get dressed.

Sakura at this point was awake again. When Naruto bent down to put his shoes back on Sakura tried to smack him on the head only she ended up hitting the back of Sasukes. At that time Sasuke was unfortunately right in front of Naruto

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?" Naruto yelled once Sasuke stood up. Naruto quickly put his shoes back on then held his throat and gagged.

"Ok something is seriously wrong with you!" Sakura said as she gave Sasuke his pants.

"Ugh! What were you eating?! It was seriously gross! And… and was that tongue?! I think I'm going to throw up now!" Naruto said while spiting and choking "I'm going to kill you once I'm done barfing! Ugh..." Naruto said as he ran behind a tree still gagging.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Wait what's that?" Sakura said pointing at two small holes on Sasukes leg. Naruto came back holding his stomach. Sakura pointed to the two lumpy holes on Sasukes leg. "It looks like a couple of bug bites" Sakura said as Naruto took a closer look.

"It looks smaller then the one I had when I was 7" Naruto said with a smile as he pulled up Sasukes shorts the rest of the way.

"When did he start acting weird?" Sakura asked

"Hmmmmm… after he woke up and I said talking more and telling jokes was a good start." Naruto said while scratching his head. Sakura finished getting Sasukes clothes back on.

"We should probably get him to a doctor." Sakura said as she tied Sasuke up with some rope she had with her.

"Now, now. Bagging your self a man? If you wanted A DATE you could have just asked." Naruto joked.

"Oh just shut up Naruto! I'm tying his hands so he doesn't grab anything or perform any jutsus. And the gag I'm putting over his mouth is so he doesn't say anything he'll regret later. Or embarrass us." Sakura said as she put a handkerchief in front of his face. Sasuke flung his head back and under Sakura's arms

"I went skinny dipping and I want another kiss!" Sasuke said and lunged towards Naruto smacking his lips together making a weird noise

"Ahhhh! Kiss her if you want another kiss! Not me! Ahhh!" Naruto took a few steppes back, raised his foot and covered his face.

"There you see! Something like that" Sakura said as Naruto lowered his foot and saw Sakura behind Sasuke with the handkerchief and was tying it.

"Make sure it's as tight as possible!" Naruto said with a shiver.

"Well let's go" Sakura said and they headed off.

They were out of the frying pan and into the fire now that they were in the open. Then smoke appeared in front of them. "Hello! Ugh... what are you doing with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasukes gone off the deep end with a snake bite" Naruto said trying to stop Sasuke from squirming.

"He's bound and gagged because?" Kakashi asked.

"He's saying weird things and we don't want any jutsus!" Naruto said nervously.

"So lets see the bite then" Kakashi said

"Here" Sakura said as she pointed to Sasukes leg.

"Hmmmm... it looks like a snake bite" Kakashi said as he stood up

"Told you!" Naruto said smugly. Sasuke started struggling and making noises.

"Hospital now! Come on!" Sakura said as she started to push him off.

"I'll help out any way I can" Kakashi said

"Well either way it will still look weird walking down the street like this" said Naruto smiling. They continued along until Sasuke started swaying and skipping. Sakura held him down with Kakashi's help.

They finally got to the hospital and checked in. They went to the room, locked the window and untied Sasuke to let him talk. "I like this! This is fun!" Sasuke said.

Naruto coward behind Sakura "What are you doing?" she asked when Naruto peeked over her shoulder.

"Well if he tries to kiss me again, if I'm behind you he'll kiss you instead!" Naruto said nervously. Sasuke just sat there and stared. A nurse come in, looked at the bite then took a blood test. After a little while the doctor came in.

"We got another one. Naruto you seem to attract these snakes don't you?"

"Um what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well you've had about 3 or 4 of these bites yourself" he said.

"When I was 7?" Naruto asked.

The doctor nodded "The snake's poison affects the brain and makes your personality the total opposite of what it normally is or it makes you do things you normally wouldn't do." he said.

"Now that I think about it I really don't have any memory about what happened after I got bit." Naruto said still cowering behind Sakura.

"Neither will Sasuke when he gets rid of the poison." said the doctor.

"So my Sasuke will be alright then?" Sakura asked happily

"Yes he will be fine, but there is nothing I can do to get rid of the poison faster though. The poison will have to run its course like a common cold." The doctor answered.

"What did I do when I got bit?" Naruto asked.

"The one you got when you were 7 Naruto, was ate a lot of umm, shall we say normally undesired cuisine? But I'm sure you woke up with quite the tummy ache. You also a lot of sweets that day which probably didn't help." The doctor said obviously resisting the urge to laugh.

"Well he got bit about 3 hours ago so how long do we have to wait before he gets it out of his system?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Ba ba ba buummmm... dee dee dooo dummm." Sasuke suddenly screeched at the top of his lungs while bouncing to his tune.

"Shouldn't be too much longer the poison only lasts for 5 or 6 hours." The doctor said "well good luck" the doctor chuckled and waved as he left the4 in the room.

"Now what?" Naruto asked coming out from behind Sakura momentarily.

"Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooooh! I know!" Sasuke said waving his hand around madly "LETS GO SKINNY DIPPING AGAIN!!!"

"Hmmmm? Ummmm... no..." Kakashi said smiling, enjoying the thought.

"How bout you go to sleep? That way you can't do any more damage or do anything else really stupid... I have a reputation to keep you know." Naruto said peeking out from behind his shield.

"Not tired!" Sasuke said childishly. "Kiss the teacher?" Sasuke asked eye twitching slightly.

"Err no how 'bout you kiss him?" Kakashi pointed towards Naruto.

"Hmm?" he said as he got up. Naruto saw Sasuke start walking towards him and quickly ducked behind Sakura again. However Sasuke just headed to the door and left.

"It might be a good idea to follow him." Kakashi suggested. Naruto and Sakura nodded ant the 3 ran after Sasuke.

They followed the insane teen through the streets as he veered though the people. Then suddenly Sasuke stopped and looked at the sky, Naruto was first to catch up to him. "Clouds are nice and fluffy! That one looks like a horsie!" Sasuke said as he sat down. Naruto tied Sasuke down again after he said he wanted to fly like the birdies, and started running for a near-by cliff. Naruto then took a few steps away and sat down exhausted.

Sasuke struggled with the knot that bound his hands behind his back. Soon Kakashi and Sakura came up to them. Normally Sasuke would have had no problem getting out of the rope, but now it was rather funny for the rest of Team 7 seeing him roll back and forth and squirm all around.

"I think he's stuck now... he can't seem to get up." Naruto laughed and Kakashi sweat dropped as Sasuke pushed along on his stomach with his knees.

"Worm!" he said continuing to push along before he started trying to stick his head down a hole. Sakura rolled him to his back and stopped him from squirming.

"Cant we just lock him up somewhere until he's sane?" Naruto asked.

"We could lock him up somewhere in his house maybe?" Sakura suggested.

"We'd need a room with no windows and that can be locked from the outside... we should also take away every object from the room" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Especially the pointy objects" Naruto said watching as Sasuke tried to bite a nearby twig. The four of them went as quickly as they could to Sasukes house and locked him in a room that only had a bed in it and no windows. They took his weapons as Sasuke gasped realizing that he had them. They pushed him in leaving his hands tied and quickly locking the door behind him.

A few hours and many insane and random suggestions and songs from Sasuke later he went quiet. A few minutes later they herd snoring and a pool of drool seeped out from under the door. "Kakashi carefully peeked in to confirm that Sasuke was indeed sleeping. He was curled up in the corner by the door.

"I guess now we wait for him to wake up?" Naruto asked.

"I guess" Sakura said with a shrug.

"Its going to be fun telling him what he did when he wakes up" Naruto said with a laugh. They waited about thirty minutes before Sasuke woke up.

He awoke moaning "My head and everything... nnnn…hurts"

"Sasuke are you better!?" Sakura asked ecstatically.

"Um yep I think he's back!" Kakashi said eye crinkling upward.

"Umm back? Where did I go?" Sasuke asked with a very confused look.

"You went insane... off the deep end, kookoo, crazy!" Naruto was cut short on his list by Sakura hitting him on the back of the head.

"How'd I get here? Last thing I remember is falling asleep in the woods." Sasuke said, blinking awake.

"So you don't remember anything?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Why what happened?" Sasuke eyed them suspiciously and leaned in closer to Naruto trying to squeeze it out of him.

"AHH HES GOING TO KISS ME AGAIN!!!" he screamed and quickly ran behind Sakura and Kakashi.

Sasuke gagged "Eww egh! Why would I do that!? Now tell me what happened before I beat you to a pulp!" He snarled.

"YAY HES ABCK TO NORMAL!" Naruto screamed and lunged at Sasuke locking him in a big hug.

"Quit it! HEY GET OFF!" Sasuke shuddered, trying to push Naruto off of him.

"YAY MY SASUKES BACK!!" Sakura screamed and joined on hugging him. Kakashi began to laugh.

"HEY! Cut it out! Don't touch me AHHHHHHH! YOUR DEAD NARUTO" Sasuke yelled and struggled but the two just squeezed harder. By this time Kakashi was having a laughing fit.

"I'll let go only if you promise me one thing." Naruto said squeezing Sasuke so hard he could barely breathe.

"What..." Sasuke gasped at the air.

"That he doesn't kiss you anymore?" Sakura asked, hearts in her eyes.

"Ok well… that too but no more skinny dipping, ok?" Naruto said with a large evil grin.

"WHAT?! Yep, your gonna die..." Sasuke said fuming.

"Is that a yes or a no then?" Naruto asked grin growing.

"No I'm not going to kiss you. EVER! And I wouldn't ever in my right mind go skinny dipping!" Sasuke said with a shudder

"But you weren't in your right mind when you did" Kakashi said adding insult to injury. Sasuke growled

"I'm still not letting go!" Naruto said still grinning. Kakashi had stopped laughing and Sakura had let go noticing the evil look in Sasukes eye.

"I really would never go skinny dipping... Well unless you come with me?" Sasuke joked, a grin finding its way to his face.

Naruto gained a creeped out and shocked look "Ummmm sure..." he said then burst out of the room screaming. Sasuke laughed evilly.

"Hey... that IS fun" he said to himself. Sasuke then turned to the other two. "Do you want to come with me since Naruto wouldn't?" Sasuke said with the most serious face he could muster. Sakura and Kakashi took off with a shudder and a yelp. "Well that's at least one way to get people out of my house." Sasuke laughed smirking evilly to himself.

* * *

**Kates Literary Lectures**

Two years later I finally get it edited…it probably still has many errors in it but…well…if you complain ill just send you the original copy.

Kimcat wrote this like two and a half years ago so if it's a little strange…blame the lack of maturity…and me for not telling her it was crazy to begin with.


End file.
